Messing with Fire, Dealing with Ice
by xXxmandyxXx
Summary: Hermione and Draco inherit two very unique rings. when they return to school snape assigns an odd project. what will this mean for 6th year students *first fanfic* her/r *her/d* d/pa pa/h h/lav lav/r.*chap 8 up*
1. It's Just Begun

"Messing with Fire, Dealing with Ice"  
  
Summary: Snape has assigned an unusual project to our Griffindor and Slytherin 6th years.  
  
Pairings: her/r her/d d/pa pa/h h/lav lav/r  
  
Rating: PG-13 may change  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them!  
  
A/N: *First fanfic* please review with suggestions or comments. Only constructive flames. The more reviews I receive, the faster the chapters will go up. I have the plot all figured out, but since this is my first fic ever, I need the motivation. I think that's it, so happy reading!  
  
Chapter 1: It's Just Begun *Hermione's house, summer after 5th year*  
  
Her eyes fluttered open and a smile formed upon her deeply colored lips. She sat up and looked towards the window, it was a beautiful day. The sun was shining brightly, and a faint breeze occasionally blew through the weeping willow positioned out side of her huge, elegant bedroom. Suddenly, a small, brown, ball of fluff flew into her room and landed on Hermione's shoulder. She knew at once that it was Amber, the owl that she had given to Ron as a gift for their six-month anniversary. She removed the letter from Amber's leg and carried it over to her bed.  
  
Hermione anxiously tore open the envelope, revealing two cards, one from Ron and the other from Harry. (Harry was staying at the Burrow until school started up again.) Hermione picked up a letter and read:  
  
i Dear Hermione,  
  
Happy 16th birthday! I'm having a blast here at the Burrow. I have been playing Quidditch everyday with Ron and the Twins. We will definetly beat Slytherin, now that I'm captain! Your gift is on its way. Mr. Weasley wanted to try sending packages in the muggle mail. Not to worry, I supervised! Well, I'll see you at Diagon Alley next week. We miss you!  
  
-Harry /i  
  
Hermione smiled at the thought of school starting in a little over a week. She put down Harry's letter and picked up Ron's.  
  
I Dearest Hermione,  
  
I miss you so much! I hope you have a great 16th birthday. I wish that I were there to spend it with you! I can't wait to see you at Diagon Alley next week. Harry and I will meet you outside of Flourish and Blotts after we go to Gingotts. I love you!  
  
Always and forever,  
  
Ron /i  
  
Hermione kissed the letter and placed it next to Harry's. She fed Amber, then showered and dressed. She wore a jean mini-skirt and a medium blue halter top. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, realizing how much she had changed over the past year. She had now reached a steady 5'6, below Ron's 5'8. Her hair had been chemically straightened, thanks to Daddy's credit card, and blonde highlights framed her face. She had filled out in all of the right places, creating a competition between her male peers. Satisfied with her outfit, she walked out the door and went downstairs.  
  
Hermione sat down in her usual seat at the dining room table between her parents and in front of a large pile of gifts.  
  
"Happy birthday honey!" Her parents told her. "Hurry up and open your presents, we have a lot to do today and we have to tell u something as well."  
  
Hermione wondered about what news was coming her way, but set her thoughts aside as she tore open the paper concealing her presents. So far she had received new clothes, new robes, cds, and a lime-green apple I-book (complete with wireless internet.) Two present remained, a small gold box and a slightly larger silver one. She opened the gold one to reveal a white gold ring. A ruby was embedded between two emeralds. She loved it! There seemed to be some kind of magical aura about it.  
  
*Hmm.I wonder.nah, couldn't be! They're muggles, this couldn't be the real one! It must just be a coincidence.yeah that must me it!*  
Hermione placed the ring on her finger and turned to open her last present. She opened the box revealing a key. Realizing what it was, she screamed with glee and sprinted to the driveway. A mint-green 2003 convertible Bug was parked. (A/N my favorite car of all time!) She pressed the button on the car that unlocked the door, and hopped inside of her new car. Her parents came into the car just after she had put the top down. She thanked them as they drove to the DMV to get her license.  
After Hermione had received her license, the three Grangers returned to their mansion. They entered the house and sat down in the living room. Hermione was growing anxious as she waited for her parents to speak.  
  
"Hermione, now that you are sixteen, you must take on new responsibilities. Before we inform you of these, we must be honest with you. You are our daughter, and whether or not you agree with our beliefs; a part of us is instilled within you. Through this connection, our beliefs will become yours as well." Thoughts of worry filled Hermione's head as her father continued on. "You mother and I are not muggles, and you are most definetly not a mudblood. Before you were born, we were great supporters of the dark lord. As you know, you were born shortly after the attack on Harry Potter. At this time, we had made a promise to the dark lord that you become his heiress one you had come of age. We know that this will talk a while for you to process, take you time."  
  
Hermione was shocked. She grabbed her car keys and ran out the door.  
  
b A/N: How'd you like it? The explanation of the ring and more of the previous conversation will be in the next chapter if u guys like this story. So click that button and tell me what you think of it! /b 


	2. The Unavoidable Binding

"Messing with Fire, Dealing with Ice"  
  
Summary: Snape has assigned an unusual project to our Griffindor and Slytherin 6th years.  
  
Pairings: her/r her/d d/pa pa/h h/lav lav/r  
  
Rating: PG-13 may change  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them!  
  
A/N: *First fanfic* please review with suggestions or comments. Constructive flames only. The more reviews I receive, the faster the chapters will go up. I have the plot all figured out, but since this is my first fic ever, I need the motivation. I think that's it, so happy reading!  
  
Last time: "Hermione, now that you are sixteen, you must take on new responsibilities. Before we inform you of these, we must be honest with you. You are our daughter, and whether or not you agree with our beliefs; a part of us is instilled within you. Through this connection, our beliefs will become yours as well." Thoughts of worry filled Hermione's head as her father continued on. "You mother and I are not muggles, and you are most definetly not a mudblood. Before you were born, we were great supporters of the dark lord. As you know, you were born shortly after the attack on Harry Potter. At this time, we had made a promise to the dark lord that you become his heiress one you had come of age. We know that this will talk a while for you to process, take you time."  
  
Hermione was shocked. She grabbed her car keys and ran out the door.  
Chapter 2- The Unavoidable Binding  
Hermione drove for miles on end. She had no clue as to where she was going, but she felt that anywhere far away from her house would be just fine. While out on the road she thought about what her parents had told her.  
*Why did they keep this from me? Will I really turn out like them? What will Ron and Harry think? Should I even tell them?*  
All of her thoughts were mixed up in a jumble. She continued asking herself these questions and thought back to this morning's events. Suddenly, she blurted out, "WHAT ABOUT THE RING?! IF THEY REALLY AREN'T MUGGLES, THEN IT MUST BE REAL!"  
She quickly pulled off of the road and parked her car. She pulled out her I-book, (which she had conveniently placed in her car before leaving) and connected to the web. The Hogwarts homepage loaded, and while mentally thanking Dumbledore for putting up a website, typed "Ashiana's ring" into the search engine box.  
A page from Witches Weekly popped up , showing the article on the ring that she had seen in Lavender's magazine. She compared the ring in the picture to the ring on her finger, and sure enough, they were identical. Hermione began to read the article.  
"Ashiana's ring belonged to the beautiful goddess Ashiana. The ring holds great power, both light and dark, which can only be released in the presence of Oshido's ring. Wearing either ring causes the wearer to act solely on their true heart's desire. When the bearer of the ring is in danger, the ring will protect it. A most powerful bond is created between the bearers of the rings. This bond cannot be avoided, unless the rings are not in the hand of the true owners. As the rings become closer, the rubies shine brighter."  
Hermione slowly closed the laptop, and examined the ring on her finger, amazed at the power it held. After an hour, she started receiving some odd looks, and decided to go back home.  
Assuming that her parents were asleep, she snuck up to her room and turned on the light. She walked over to her bed and spotted a note in her mother's handwriting.  
Hermione-  
  
Your father and I are so sorry to have given you this news in such a hasty manner. We are sure that you have many questions that you would like to have answered, and we will discuss them with you tomorrow. Please understand that what we have told you today, was something that we wanted to tell you long ago, but couldn't for reasons beyond which I am able to explain. We love you very much, and hope that your opinion of us hasn't changed too drastically. Please come and talk to us at breakfast, for we really do want to help you understand.  
  
-mom  
A pang of guilt suddenly shot through Hermione as she realized how hard it must've been for her parents to tell her. She changed into her pajamas, and crawled into bed, drifting off into a much needed, dreamless sleep.  
A/N- how'd you like it? I'm sorry it took so long to write, but in order to make it up to you, I'm going to type up and post the next chapter by the end of the day. Also, I'd like to thank all of my reviewers, you guyz r awesome! Also if you want me to send you an email saying when I update, just type **e and then your email address in a review. Thanks again!  
  
-mandy 


	3. Questions Answered

"Messing with Fire, Dealing with Ice"  
  
Summary: Snape has assigned an unusual project to our Griffindor and Slytherin 6th years.  
  
Pairings: her/r her/d d/pa pa/h h/lav lav/r  
  
Rating: PG-13 may change  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them!  
  
A/N: *First fanfic* please review with suggestions or comments. Constructive flames only. The more reviews I receive, the faster the chapters will go up. I have the plot all figured out, but since this is my first fic ever, I need the motivation. I think that's it, so happy reading!  
Chapter 3- Questions Answered  
Hermione woke from her well deserved sleep, and got out of bed with yesterday's events slowly creeping into her memory. She showered and pulled on a black leather mini-skirt, a purple tank top, and a pair of black strappy sandals. She went downstairs, taking a big breath, and preparing herself for the conversation that was to come.  
  
As she entered the dining room, she looked towards her parents, and saw their experssions change from worried to relieved. She sat down, and waited for them to speak. "Hermione, I trust that you have read our letter?" "Yes mother" "As your father told you yesterday, we are great supporters of Voldemort. You were told that you are the lord's heiress as well. This is a main part of why we had to keep our true identities from you. When Voldemort was told about my pregnancy, we signed a contract providing safety for our family after the attack on the Potter's in exchange for an heiress in case something were to go wrong. After the lord's downfall, took up new identities as muggles, in order to protect our family. When you were sorted into Griffindor instead of Slytherin and befriended Harry, we knew that our plan had succeeded. You see, the lord came to visit us during your time at Hogwarts last year, to check up on how you were doing. He was slightly upset about you being in Griffindor, but soon learned how your friendship with Harry could be to our advantage. After also reviewing your high marks, he accepted you as the heiress. He stated that we must inform you of your future on your sixteenth birthday, or he would kill us. He also informed us of whom the heir is. I believe you know him. His name is Draco Malfoy."  
  
Hermione had already been shocked, now she had reached the stage of denial. "MALFOY! Malfoy is the heir? It can't be! He has done nothing but torture me for the past 5 years, and now your expecting me to-wait, what exactly are you expecting me to do?"  
  
"Well, at least she knows him." Mr. Granger said to his wife, receiving an icy glare in return.  
  
"As the heiress, you will be expected to marry the heir, and if Voldemort were to die in the final war, all of his followers would be under your command. As far as Draco torturing you, the reason should be obvious. Draco has always known of his future with you, and of our family's masquerade. In order to make our act convincing, Voldemort told Draco to do those things to you. In reality, he is not who you think he is. You will discover this tonite, for Voldemort has arranged a gathering for our two families at Malfoy Manner this evening. Personally. I cannot wait, for our families were great friends before we were put into hiding."  
  
"Well I'm glad your happy, because I most certainly am not. You tell me this and expect me to agree with you automatically? I don't think so!"  
  
"Hermione, please settle down," her father started, "We do not expect your to automatically agree with us, but eventually you will. Do you see that ring on your finger?"  
  
"Yes, Ashiana's ring. I know all about it."  
  
"Or so you think. I take it that you have read the article in Witches Weekly. If so, then you must also know about Oshido's ring. The current holder of that ring is in-fact young Draco Malfoy. The two of you are the true holders of the rings and the powers within them will be shown to all of us tonight as well. Though, there is one thing that we know for certain, Draco is your soul mate, as Oshido was Ashiana's. When they created these rings, they instilled the power for the holders of the rings to act upon their true heart's desire, and because of Draco being your soul mate; he is your heart's desire. It is unavoidable, it will happen eventually, so just try to accept it now."  
  
"How can you say that? You have no idea as to what I'm going through right now! I just-I need some time to think." And with that Hermione ran up the stairs and into her bedroom. She lied (sp?) down on her bed and started weeping into her pillow wondering why this had to happen to her. After ten minutes, Hermione heard a soft knock on her door.  
"Hermione? Can I come in?" It was her mother.  
" I guess."  
" I know that what your father said was a little harsh, but it is true. We will not make you rush into acceptance, but could you at least come to the dinner with us. Who knows what might happen if you don't."  
"I guess your right." Hermione dried her tears and continued. "When do we have to leave?"  
"Well dinner starts at 7:00, so we can floo over there at five till."  
"Did you say floo? We're connected?" *Hmm, maybe this whole mess does have some perks to it!*  
Mrs. Granger nodded. "Yes, I did. Why, did you have something in mind?  
"Umm. well I was wondering if I could maybe go to Diagon Alley and pick out a nice gown for tonight's dinner."  
Happy that Hermione had consented to go to dinner, Mrs. Granger agreed. "I was planning on heading over there myself, I have something there to show you. Before we leave, I thought that you might want to see this." She pulled out a letter from her cloak and handed it to Hermione.  
  
Hermione turned over the letter revealing a Hogwarts seal. She smiled and quickly tore it open. She read through the letter and her list of needed supplies and turned to her mother. "Mom, I made Griffindor prefect!"  
  
"I wouldn't have expected anything less. I'm so proud of you! Now let's take that list, we can get your supplies while we are out today."  
  
"But I promised Harry and Ron that I'd go with them next week." With all of the confusion, she had almost forgotten about them. An expression of guilt washed over her face, which did not go unnoticed by her mother.  
"Hermione dear, what's wrong?" *As if I didn't already know.*  
"Mom, what's going to happen to them? I know that my fate will make me fight for the dark side, but they have been my only friends for the past five years and I don't want to see them get hurt"  
  
"Well, to be honest, I don't know exactly what will happen. If everything that happens tonight goes as we believe it will, the ring will help you make those decisions. Now let us go get those supplies, you can write to Harry and Ron later and tell them that your mother had you go early."  
  
"Ok, I just hope that you are right. "  
A/N: I hope that this makes up for the delay. Seeing that I'm on a roll, so to speak, I'm going to start the next chapter, but I'm going to wait for at least fifteen reviews between the first three chapters, that shouldn't be too hard, seeing as I already have 9. I'm glad you like the story and I'm trying not to leave big cliffhangers but I might have to in the next chapter depending on my mood. (hint, hint: reviews make me happy- happiness can erase cliffhangers) Love you all!  
  
-Mandy 


	4. There’s more?

"Messing with Fire, Dealing with Ice"  
  
Summary: Snape has assigned an unusual project to our Griffindor and Slytherin 6th years.  
  
Pairings: her/r her/d d/pa pa/h h/lav lav/r  
  
Rating: PG-13 may change  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them!  
  
A/N: *First fanfic* please review with suggestions or comments. Constructive flames only. The more reviews I receive, the faster the chapters will go up. I have the plot all figured out, but since this is my first fic ever, I need the motivation. I think that's it, so happy reading!  
Chapter 4 ~ There's more?  
When Hermione and Mrs. Granger entered Diagon Alley, they headed straight for Gringotts. They had six hours to shop around, and planned on accomplishing many tasks. They entered Gringotts and spoke to the teller.  
  
"Vault number 1027 please." Hermione said as she handed the goblin the key.  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"No, I would like to go to vault 702 as well." Mrs. Granger answered. Normally this would have shocked Hermione, but considering all of the things that had happened in the past two days, she was just slightly startled.  
  
"Very well then."  
  
Hermione and Mrs. Granger sat in the cart and went to Hermione's vault first. Hermione opened the door to reveal only 10 galleons. Not that she wasn't grateful, but her parents had usually given her more money than that. Mrs. Granger noticed Hermione's frown, but only smiled in response. They got back into the cart and moved onto vault 702. Hermione remembered what Harry had told her about the extra security on vault 703 and was very surprised to find the same security on her parents' vault.  
  
"Come on Hermione. This is what I wanted to show you." Hermione exited the cart and joined her mother at the entrance to the vault.  
  
"Okay, I'm com--" Hermione was cut off by her jaw dropping to the floor as she saw the contents of the fault.  
  
"Hermione, this is our family fortune," Mrs. Granger said to the shocked Hermione while indicating the uncountable piles of galleons, sickles, and knuts.  
  
"I.can't.wow." Hermione said unsuccessfully trying to recollect herself.  
  
Mrs. Granger laughed inwardly and continued, "You are welcome to take as much as you need, whenever you need it." She watched her daughter's face light up, then walked into the vault and filled her purse with enough galleons, sickles, and knuts for the two of them. Mrs. Granger helped Hermione back into the cart.  
  
Hermione remained silent until they had left the wizarding bank. She finally collected herself, and unsure of how to act after finding out that your family could be richer than even the Malfoys, pulled out her supply list and decided where to go first.  
  
"Can we get all of my school supplies first so we know how much time we have to prepare for tonight?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Sounds like a plan. After we get all of your things, I will quickly floo back home with it all so we don't have to carry them all day." Mrs. Granger responded.  
  
They went to Flourish and Blotts, Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, the Apothecary, and upon Mrs. Granger's demand, Eeylops Owl Emporium. "We will need to be able to have contact with you," was all she had said. After Mrs. Granger had dropped off the supplies, she and Hermione headed for Angelina's Evening Gowns. Mrs. Granger told Hermione that even though Malfoy Manor is cold, she need not worry, since a simple heating spell could be performed at her slightest discomfort. Hermione was handed one hundred galleons to spend on her gown and accessories. With that, they parted.  
  
Hermione looked through the racks of gowns, until she found the perfect one. It was of a black material that reached half way up her thighs and showed off her great legs, while the deep v-neck and halter style tie accented her other excellent features. It was very simple, but showy at the same time. She found a pair of black strappy heels and a small black handbag. For jewelry, she bought a pair of dangling diamond earrings and tear-drop diamond necklace on a silver chain. She then went in search of her mom. Hermione showed Mrs. Granger her outfit, and Mrs. Granger showed Hermione hers as well. Mrs. Granger got a black, spaghetti strapped dress, black sandals, silver hoop earrings, a silver necklace with a pendant of a snake wrapped around the stem of a rose, and long black gloves. They then moved on to Bonnie's Beauty Parlor. Hermione had her highlights changed from blonde to silver. Her hair was then put into an up-do with the ends curled. Mrs. Granger had darkened and straightened her hair. They then got french manicures and pedicures, as well as makeovers. When they were all finished Mrs. Granger looked at Hermione and smiled. Her daughter looked like a shorter version of a model. Mrs. Granger was quite pleased, knowing that both the Malfoys and Lord Voldemort would approve, and Hermione hadn't even put on her gown yet!  
  
They flooed back home, and were thankful that they had not gotten dirty. They quickly changed, and after a quick mirror check, the three Grangers flooed to Malfoy Manor.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Upon entering, the Grangers were greeted by a house elf and were led to the sitting room.  
  
"They have arrived," Narcissa Malfoy warned after speaking to a house elf. "Remember what we talked about, Draco. Don't force her into anything, for she has just learned of her fate, and might be confused. If she asks you any questions answer them to the best of your ability. After introductions, offer a tour of the house, ending in the living room. You are to converse there until dinner is served."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Ok that's all for this chapter, I was going to keep going, but since I didn't receive the 6, yes only 6, reviews I asked for from the past 2 chapters, I decided to drag it out a little bit. For all of u generous readers that have reviewed, I would like to thank you:  
  
Hina- Glad that you liked it! I know that I have some typos, but I am trying to do better. I read your fic and loved it. Plz update soon!  
  
Kgiilrlleyr- Glad you liked it, hope that this is soon enough!  
  
XXcuriouskittyXx- the stuff that is mentioned in my summary will be coming up in the next 2 chapters, which will be up on Fri. if I get enuf reviews and not too much hw. I just had to make sure some things happened before Snape could pull off his dirty plan. ^_^  
  
Babygrrl- I know it's a shocker but hopefully it will all make sense within a couple of chapters.  
  
Teo- sorrie girl but u know I'm an all out dr/her fan! Ack! Skool Monday! I want more spring break! Lol  
  
I would also like to thank malfoychic, rhiain, Miss.Hermione.G-Malfoy, Amélie, Dreaming One, `div, smasher32, and MISTAH PEBBLEZ. Love u all! O and I wanna thank Teo for listening to my mindless babble at lunch while I was trying to figure out a plot for this story (! ~mandy 


	5. Encounters

"Messing with Fire, Dealing with Ice"  
  
Summary: Snape has assigned an unusual project to our Griffindor and Slytherin 6th years.  
  
Pairings: her/r her/d d/pa pa/h h/lav lav/r  
  
Rating: PG-13 may change  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. The plot is all mine, if u wish to write a story based on my plot, please contact me.  
A/N: this is my first fanfic so no flames please. I need all of the help that I can receive, so feel free to offer CONTRUCTIVE criticism. I am sorry that this chapter has taken so long to post, but my muse had temporarily took a vacation to the Bahamas. I am planning to make this a really long chapter, u have been warned lol. =P  
Previously: "They have arrived," Narcissa Malfoy warned after speaking to a house elf. "Remember what we talked about, Draco. Don't force her into anything, for she has just learned of her fate, and might be confused. If she asks you any questions answer them to the best of your ability. After introductions, offer a tour of the house, ending in the living room. You are to converse there until dinner is served."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 5~ Encounters  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco hadn't been this anxious since his first day at Hogwarts. Though he tried to remain calm and collected on the surface, his insides were all in a jumble. He hoped that tonight Hermione would get to see the real Draco Malfoy. Not the arrogant Draco whom could be seen snogging Pansy Parkinson at any given moment, but the Draco that had fallen head over heels for Hermione Granger. He was tired of living this life of lies, and hurting the one whom he loved most with his heart-wrenching name- calling and comebacks. He had been waiting all summer for this night to come, to show her the side of him so seldom seen. Draco looked down at his ring, watching the ruby glow brighter as the footsteps sounding in the hall grew louder. He took a deep breath and looked towards the entrance to the room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Grangers followed the house elf down a long hallway leading to the room in which the Malfoys were seated. Hermione had never felt more awkward. She was unsure of everything going on, but hoped that after tonight things would become a little clearer.  
  
She was worried about Harry and Ron. They knew nothing about what was happening to her, and hopefully never would. Hermione loved Ron, or at least she believed she did, but now a larger force would be pulling them apart. She knew their relationship would have to end. And Harry, he had been through so much. He was Voldemort's main target, no doubt. Just as things began to look up for him, it would all come crashing down. Hermione hoped that being quidditch captain and having Lavender Brown as his girlfriend would serve as a distraction from the events that she would most likely be forced to join in on.  
  
She stared at the ring on her finger watching the brightness of the ruby constantly increase. Hermione shivered, not from the cold temperature of the Manor, but from the realization that struck her. What her parents had said must be true. She is the true heir to Ashiana's ring.  
  
*What is happening to me? * Hermione thought as the chills subsided. She looked about her and noticed that the reddish glow emitting from the ring was engulfing her body. A feeling of warmness took over her and Hermione was happy. For some mysterious reason all of her worries had disappeared. Her attention was purely focused on the ring and, oddly enough, on Draco as well.  
  
*Since my parents were correct about the ring they must be right about him too. I wonder what he's really like. Who would have ever thought, me and Malfoy! He is kind of cute, but he was so mean to me. Even if it was an act, how can I be sure that this whole mess isn't as well? I just hope that this ring can protect me as well as Witch Weekly says it can. *  
  
The house elf stopped to open a pair of deep oak doors.  
  
"Now Hermione," her father said, "Remember to be on your best behavior, this is very important to all of us." *As if I had a choice. * Hermione thought. She nodded and took a deep breath.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Granger joined hands followed by Hermione after the house elf had announced them. They entered the room and were greeted by many hugs and handshakes by Narcissa and Lucius.  
  
Hermione looked in awe around the large, gorgeous room. Her eyes moved to a forest green love seat and landed on the blond who was staring into her soul. It was as if he could read all of her thoughts and emotions, and instead of fear she felt amused.  
  
Draco rose from his seat and approached her. She was even more beautiful than before, if possible. He looked her up and down and raised an eyebrow at the sense of amusement on her face, causing her to blush. Draco bend down to kiss her hand. Hermione did all she could to prevent her self from giggling. This was Malfoy after all.  
  
"Hermione dear, it is so nice to finally meet you." Greeted Narcissa. "Draco, would you be a dear and show Hermione around the house?"  
  
"Yes mother."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Once Draco and Hermione had left the room, the parents began to converse.  
  
"When is our lord coming?" asked Mr. Granger.  
  
"He shall be here after dinner. He has some *ahem* business to attend to." Lucius said with a wink. "  
  
The men then launched into a conversation about all things dark magic while the women talked about other things.  
  
"Anne, you have done a superb job with Hermione. She seems like quite the girl."  
  
"Thank you Narcissa, but the same applies for Draco.well almost. oh you know what I mean!" The two women began to laugh and talked about what had been going on in their lives.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, out in the hall, Draco and Hermione were getting along fine, well as fine as they could, considering the circumstances.  
  
".And for our final stop, the living room." Draco joked. Draco and Hermione sat down in a forest green, leather loveseat.  
  
"Finally, this place must be even bigger than Hogwarts!" *No wonder he's so arrogant, I would be too if I grew up here! * She thought.  
  
Draco, for once not wanting to sound stuck up, didn't respond, filling the room with an awkward silence. (A/N: don't you just hate those?!) Hermione giggled.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Draco, feeling slightly dejected.  
  
"oh it's nothing, just a nervous habit."  
  
"and what exactly would be making you nervous?" Draco hinted, once again raising an eyebrow.  
  
Before Hermione could answer, a house elf entered announcing that dinner was ready.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After dinner the six of them gathered in the living room awaiting the arrival of their lord. A gray smoke appeared marking Voldemort's apparation. The adults bowed their heads, and the heirs followed in tow.  
  
"Ah, Miss Granger. So glad that you could attend." He spoke. Hermione nodded waiting for him to continue. "I assume that she has been informed of her family's background?"  
  
"Yes, my lord. We have done all that you have requested."  
  
"Good, very good." Voldemort moved his gaze to his heirs. He was quite pleased with their looks and behavior. "Over the next week a set of tests and tasks will be placed before you to complete with the aid of your rings."  
  
*ONE WEEK! I'M NOT STAYING HERE FOR A WEEK. HE MUST BE CRAZY! * Hermione started opening her mouth in protest, but an elbow going into her side prevented her from doing so. She cast an icy glare in Draco's direction, which he just shrugged off.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, you are to return home and send back all of Hermione's school things. Mr. Malfoy will see to it that Hermione's stay here is a pleasant one in which her main focus will be discovering the powers of her ring. She must stay in a room with a connecting door to Draco's to ensure her safety. I will be checking in periodically to see that all is going as planned. Are there any questions?" They all shook their heads. "Very well then. You have heard my requests." Within the blink of an eye he has dissapperated.  
  
"Well, we must be off." Said Mr. Granger. Hermione hugged them good-bye but was too shocked and angry to say anything. Lucius walked them to the entry hall leaving Hermione and Draco with Narcissa.  
  
"Draco please show Hermione to her room." Draco nodded. "Hermione dear, if you need anything, feel free to ask Draco, a house elf, or myself. Now both of you go off to bed, you have a draining week ahead of you." They said their goodnights and parted.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"This is my room," Draco walked another door down, "and this is your room." He held the door open for Hermione, letting her walk in so he could get a nice view. *Whoever came up with the idea to hold doors open for women was a genius* he smirked.  
  
Hermione was in awe of the room. It was decorated in mint green and silver. There was a king sized bed in the center of the room, with a silver canopy. In one corner of the room was a large oak desk containing an infinite supply of scrolls and quills. In the opposite corner was an oversized armchair surrounded by two large bookcases. In another corner was an oak wardrobe.  
  
"It's a magical wardrobe. Just tell it what kind of clothes you want to wear and it will provide you with an assortment." Hermione nodded.  
  
"The door to your left leads to your bathroom, there is a shower and a bath with enchanted taps for your liking. And the door on your right leads to my room. Just let me know if you need anything." He kissed her hand and retreated to his room.  
  
Hermione walked into the bathroom and turned on the warm water and the crystal dodecahedron tap. The room filled with the scent of lavender. She entered the water trying to calm her nerves.  
  
*I can't believe that they're doing this to me! I said I'd come to dinner, but I never agreed to stay for an entire week! Well, it's not as if I have a choice, as soon as Voldemort finds out I'm as good as dead. *  
  
After a half hour Hermione had calmed down. She got out of the bath and walked over to the magical wardrobe. She looked at the assortment of night garments presented to her and picked out a pair of black satin baby doll pajamas. The house elves must have come in while she was in the bath because her school trunk was at the foot of her bed and Amber was perched on the windowsill.  
  
*I guess there's no time like the present. * Hermione sighed and began to write the letter to Ron and Harry.  
Ron and Harry,  
  
I'm extremely sorry, but due to unexpected plans, my mom already took me to Diagon Alley. Therefore, I won't be able to meet you next week. I miss you guys bunches and I'll see you on platform 9 ¾.  
  
Love Always,  
  
Mione  
  
Hermione tied the letter to Amber's leg, petted her head, and opened the window. Amber flew off into the black, night sky.  
  
Hermione took all of the pillows off of her bed and closed the canopy before climbing under the blankets. She felt guilty for what she had done to Harry and Ron but was more frightened for her safety. She could only hope that the rumors about the ring were true. She slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: that's all for chapter 5. Hope that was long enough for y'all. Next chapter school starts and the main plot sets in. Thanks to all of my reviewers and friends who have listened to my babble! I love you almost as much as I love tom felton or tom welling or chad michael murray or. -_-  
  
Tavi- thanx for the long review, but are the questions really necessary considering u kno the entire plot. Lol. I'll try not to hurt Ron too badly, actually I wasn't planning on hurting him at all, because the breakup will be partly his decision. U'll c what I mean next chap k? hey maybe plot bunnies could be ur obsession lol!  
  
Sierradogbaby- glad that u like the story. Yes, this is my first fic, and I am trying to make the chapters as long as possible.  
  
`div- lol. I love the dress too! Well I guess that was kind of a given, but o well. Thanx 4 the review!  
  
Thanx again, I'll start working on Chapter 6 ASAP. Please review and tell me what you thought, it would be greatly appreciated.  
  
~Mandy  
  
o yeah, one more thing, HAPPY B-DAY NANCY!!! 


	6. Author's Note

Authors note:  
Hey guys! I'm sorry to say that this isn't another chapter, though one is in the process of being written. There is a small possibility of it being posted today, though I doubt it will be completed by then. Please don't get mad at me for not updating sooner; Finals are next week and the SAT 2 for bio is this sat. if I don't update by Friday expect two to three new chapters by June 16. Thanks again to my faithful reviewers, and I'm sorry for the delay. 


	7. Return to Hogwarts – part one

"Messing with Fire, Dealing with Ice"  
  
Disclaimer: I own only the plot and the character Sharukh (whom will be introduced in part 2). Everything else belongs to JKR and affiliates.  
  
Chapter 6~ Return to Hogwarts - part one *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione awoke feeling both exhausted and relieved. After enduring an entire week of Defense Against the Dark Arts, taught by Voldemort himself, she was more than ecstatic to return to Hogwarts. With the help of their rings, both Draco and she had survived every curse thrown their way with no harm done. They had found all of the rumors involving the rings to be true, as well. Hermione was glad the testing was over, and that she would be safe whenever Draco was around.  
  
Though Hermione couldn't wait to see Ron and Harry, there were some things that she would miss from her stay at Malfoy Manor; the main thing being Draco himself. Hermione had seen the real Draco Malfoy, and she couldn't help but like what she saw. In a very short time frame, they had formed a companionship. She was upset that while at Hogwarts, there would not be much of an opportunity for them to expand on their friendship. Draco would have to go back to his old ways, and Hermione would have to pretend that she had never seen the real Draco. She could only hope that no one would be able to see through her façade.  
  
On a brighter note, Draco had made Slytherin prefect. Therefore they would not only get to share a compartment on the train, but would have an excuse to be seen together. Hermione had also recalled that the prefects shared a bathroom where they could *discuss* their plans. They would also get their own rooms, which would be convenient for owling purposes. *Maybe we will get to spend time together after all.*  
  
Hermione eventually got out of bed, took a warm bath, and asked the magical wardrobe for a casual muggle outfit. She selected a white denim mini-skirt; a white tube top, with silver, glitter flames running up the sides; black J Lo sunglasses; and a pair of white flip-flops. She then went to visit Muffy, the Malfoy's hairstylist, and had her highlights changed from silver to red. Personally, she had liked the silver better, but thought that red would give off a better vibe for Griffindor spirit. She then descended the grand staircase and walked into the kitchen. She ate and then waited for Draco in the entry room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco had risen feeling the same emotions that Hermione had experienced. He was glad that Hermione and he had made prefect. He wouldn't get to see her as often as he had in the past wee, but at least he'd be able to see her in a more private atmosphere.  
  
Draco then began to think about all that he would have to accomplish over his stay at Hogwarts. *Ugh! I can't believe I'll have to pretend to go out with Pansy again! She can be so dense at times...I hope that Potty and the Weasel don't interfere with our plans.Hermione has finally gotten to see the real me, and I don't want her *friends* to change her new perception in any way!*  
  
*Don't you think that you're acting a little selfish?* his subconscious asked.  
  
*Don't I have the right to be? NOW GET OUT OF MY HEAD* No response was heard, so Draco hopped back onto his racing train of thought. (AN: ooo metaphor, Mrs. McEvoy would be so proud lol.)  
  
*I guess I'll have to get used to Weasley; Hermione said that she'd have to stay with him so no one would get suspicious. I suppose Quidditch and Brown will keep Potter out of my hair, but I better come up with a back up plan, just in case. Hmm, maybe Snape can help me think of something, I'll have to remember to talk to him.*  
  
Draco glanced at is clock and decided that he should start getting ready. He took a quick shower, put on some Fierce cologne by Abercrombie & Fitch, and then walked over to his magical wardrobe. He picked out a black muscle shirt and a pair of black, baggy jeans. The outfit made an excellent contrast with his platinum blond hair; which hung freely as he had ditched the gel last year. After a quick glance in the mirror, he took out his wand and aimed it at the magical wardrobe.  
  
"Pockiste Sizeum!" he shouted. *Thank Merlin prefects are allowed to use magic outside of Hogwarts! *The wardrobe shrunk down to a key chain, which he then attached to his belt-loop. He walked through the familiar door leading to Hermione's room, (He had heard her leave a few minutes earlier.) and repeated his actions on her wardrobe. He called up a house elf to bring down their school things.  
  
Not feeling hungry, he passed by the kitchens and proceeded straight to the entry room to meet Hermione.  
  
*She looks like an angel,* He thought. *Something looks different about her...* " Hey, you look different."  
  
*Guys... they're so clueless sometimes..."* Hi. I changed my highlights, you like?" she responded.  
  
As Draco approached her he noticed that the silver in her hair had been replaced with red. *Ugh! Griffindor colors!* "I like everything about you." was how he responded. Hermione blushed and smiled. As her modest gaze moved towards the ground, she noticed the two key rings attached to Draco's belt loop.  
  
"What are those?"  
  
"A gift for you, my darling Mia" Hermione smiled at her now familiar nickname. She loved the way it rolled off of his tongue.  
  
"Thanks, you shouldn't have." She noticed a hint of disappointment in his eyes, "But I'm glad that you did." His eyes danced. "Um, not to be rude, but what is it?"  
  
Draco smirked. "Mia, I'm shocked! You don't recognize your own magical wardrobe?" It took a moment for Hermione to process what he had said.  
  
"My wardrobe..oh! I see it now! Thanks so much!" Hermione gave Draco a hug and a kiss on the cheek. As soon as she did, the red glow emitting from their rings surrounded them. By the time that Draco had handed Hermione the key chain, the rings had already revealed feelings of passion, lust, and friendship. The rings had reached deep into their heart and souls, and showed the two teens feelings for each other, which they could no longer deny.  
  
*I'll have to remember to give her presents more often! *Thought Draco. "I suppose we should go. There's no sense in missing the train." He said, temporarily breaking Hermione out of her trance.  
  
"Oh, um, yeah." Was the only response her brain could come up with.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They walked outside and got in the back of a black stretch-limo. Once the house elves had loaded their luggage, they pulled out of the driveway, heading for the train station. Not knowing what to say, they sat in silence the entire way there.  
  
They got out of the lime, loaded their carts, and walked towards platform 9 ¾. Draco broke the awkward silence.  
  
"Mia?" she looked up at him. "You go first. Do you remember everything that we talked about?"  
  
"Yeah. I go find Ron and Harry, Chat with them for a bit, ditch them, and then sit with the prefects. While acting annoyed at the fact that you made prefect, might I add."  
  
"Right, and I'll come get you if you aren't with the rest of us in an hour." Hermione smiled appreciatively.  
  
"And Draco, in case we don't get a chance to be alone on the train, will you meet me in the prefect's bathroom after the feast?"  
  
"I'd be more than happy to meet you, Mia." He smirked suggestively.  
  
"Draco!" Hermione playfully slapped him on the shoulder, and then ran through the barrier before he could react. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: ok I decided to split this chapter into two parts, because I'm not sure how long the next part is going to be. I am also going to wait till the end of part two before responding to reviews, but don't let that stop you from sharing your opinions on this part! Thanx for reading, and I'll try to post the next part by the end of the week. ~mandy 


	8. Return to Hogwarts Part two

Hermione spotted the two golden boys of Gryffindor immediately upon her entrance. She gave her cart to a house elf and ran over to them. She hugged Harry and Lavender, who was standing with them, then gave Ron a quick kiss. Ron threw her a curious glance, so she leaned in for a real kiss. Hermione noticed that neither of them held the same compassion they had the previous year. She obviously knew the reason for her own decline, but was anxious to find the reasoning behind Ron's.  
  
As they separated, Hermione cautiously followed Ron's gaze. He suddenly shifted gears, and focused in on her. She smiled as if nothing was out of the ordinary, and greeted Parvati, who had just joined the group.  
  
"Hey Mione! You look great! I absolutely adore that shirt!" Parvati greeted. Lavender elbowed Parvati and nodded in the direction of the cute Indian boy at her side.  
  
"Ow! Oh, sorry! Guys this is Sharukh. Sharukh these are the guys…."  
  
They all greeted him with warm smiles.  
  
"So Sharukh, do you know what house you're going to be in?"  
  
"Nope, not yet. Dumbledore said that I'd be sorted on the train. I hope I get into Gryffindor though." He looked meaningfully at Parvati while saying this, causing her to blush.  
  
"We better go find a compartment." Hermione said, trying to change the subject.  
  
Hermione followed them onto the train, sneaking a last glance in Draco's direction. He was off in a corner talking to Pansy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Hey Pansy." Draco greeted politely.  
  
"Drakie! How did things go with Hermione?"  
  
Draco glanced around before responding, "Everything turned out as planned. Let's go find a compartment and I'll tell you all about it." ~*~*~*~*~*~  
After Draco had filled in Pansy on all of the details of the previous week's events, he continued on, "Now it's time to move onto phase two."  
  
Pansy nodded, "This is going to be so fun!"  
  
"Just remember, we still have to act like we're going out."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I'm going to go find Blaise. See you at dinner!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Meanwhile, Hermione was bored out of her mind. Parvati and Lavender were gossiping and the guys were droning on about all things quidditch. Knowing she would not be missed, she spoke up.  
  
"Hey guys, I have to go to the prefects compartment. I'll see you at the feast."  
  
"I'll go with you, if you don't mind. I should probably go find Dumbledore."  
  
"I don't mind at all, Sharukh. Let's go." Sharukh gave Parvati a quick peck on the lips.  
  
"Are they going out or something?" Harry whispered.  
  
"Oh Harry! You're so cute when you're clueless!" Lavender responded, this time causing Harry to blush. Parvati and Ron rolled their eyes.  
  
"So Parvati, are you going to tell us any more about Sharukh?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Draco was already I the compartment when Hermione, followed by Sharukh, entered.  
  
"Granger."  
  
"Malfoy."  
  
Hermione sat down next to Draco, and Sharukh sat across from them, once again waiting to be acknowledged.  
  
"Mia take off your ring, he'll see the glow." Draco whispered to her, nodding vaguely in the direction if the guy she had entered with. "Who's the kid?"  
  
"This is Sharukh. He's Parvati's friend."  
  
"Sharukh?" He took a good look at the guy for the first time. After all his mind had been preoccupied…  
  
"Dude! It's about time you noticed!"  
  
"I thought you said you were going to school with your girlfriend."  
  
"Am I missing something?" Hermione interrupted.  
  
"Parvati is my girlfriend." Sharukh responded, completely ignoring Hermione's question.  
  
"This rocks! Maybe we'll have some classes together!"  
  
"HOW DO YOU GUYS KNOW EACHOTHER?!?!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"Wait! Draco, this is the Hermione." Sharukh asked finally putting two and two together.  
  
"Merlin Draco! How many people have you told?" Hermione grew more frustrated with every passing second.  
  
Draco, knowing better than to make a powerful witch angry, finally addressed her. "Sharukh is my next-door neighbor. He is usually my only companion during the holidays, which is why he knows about us. About a month ago he had gone to visit his girlfriend, presumably Parvati. Understand now?"  
  
"Yes, thank you." She said sweetly. She turned to Sharukh. "You know, I really hope that your in Gryffindor. It would be so great to have someone to talk to without having to keep up this act."  
  
"I wonder when Dumbledore's going to come" Draco said just before the door to the compartment began to open. Dumbledore walked in, followed by Professor McGonagall, the sorting hat, and the other two prefects, Justin and Padma.  
  
Dumbledore greeted Draco and Hermione, then turned to Sharukh. "Mr. Kahn. We are happy that you have decided to join us at Hogwarts. I assume your know about our tradition of sorting students into houses." When Sharukh nodded he continued, "very good. For time's sake we will skip the ceremony and just get right to the sorting itself." Dumbledore placed the hat on Sharukh's head.  
  
"Sharukh Khan hmm…you are very bright no doubt…but you hold the friendships of those evil…thus I will place you in SLYTHERIN!" (AN: I was so tempted to stop it there but after leaving you guys hanging for over a month, I decided to be nice :P)  
  
"Dude, this years going to kick--"  
  
"Mr. Malfoy! If you value your position as prefect, I would not finish that sentence." McGonagall warned condescendingly.  
  
"Yes Professor."  
  
"I suppose I should go tell the others, see you later Draco."  
  
"I better go with you, knowing Ron's feelings towards members of Slytherin." Hermione suggested. "Fill me in later?" she whispered to Draco. He nodded.  
  
Hermione and Sharukh left the compartment and headed towards Harry's. "Sharukh , I should probably warn you. Ron has a small temper control issue. I doubt he would do anything to you with Parvati around, but if he sees you hanging out with Draco…" Hermione's voice wondered off trying to find the right words. "Well let's just say, be prepared."  
  
"Thanks for the warning, but I doubt he could get away with doing something to me." He said with the typical slytherin arrogance.  
  
"I think you've been spending too much time with Draco." She said jokingly.  
  
"More like he's been spending too much time with me. Who do you think showed him his alter-ego? "  
  
"I never thought of it that way…I must be loosing my touch. "  
  
Hermione opened the door to the compartment. Sharukh took his seat next to Parvati. "So?" she asked anxiously.  
  
"Slytherin," he responded in what he thought was a casual voice.  
  
"Oh well, at least we'll have potions together."  
  
"Yeah, I'll see you later okay? I want to go meet some of the other Slytherins before we get to school." He kissed her reassuringly, while everyone else in the diverted their stares.  
  
"I better head back to the prefects compartment." Hermione said and left closing the door behind them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Hermione returned to the prefect compartment, and once again found Draco alone.  
  
"Hey Mia, how'd it go?"  
  
"Not bad at all, we kind of got out of there before Ron and Harry had the chance to act up."  
  
"That's good. Where's he now?"  
  
"We ran into Pansy on the way back over. After finding out that he was in Slytherin, she took him to go meet Blaise and some other people from your house." Hermione looked at her watch, a half hour to go. "I'm going to go change into my robes before the bathroom gets too crowded. You coming?"  
  
"You know, Mia, you better watch what your saying. One of these days I won't be able to resist your innocent suggestions."  
  
"Draco!"  
  
"Okay, I'm coming."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
After they had changed into their robes and returned to the compartment, Draco handed Hermione a small silver box.  
  
"Draco! Another gift? You really didn't have to--"  
  
"I did have to. Just open it." Hermione opened the box to reveal an exquisite silver necklace chain. Draco removed the ring that Hermione had put back on her finger, and ran the chain through it. "May I?" Hermione nodded and turned her back to him. Draco fastened the chain around her neck.  
  
"Thanks Draco, I love it! But I still don't see why I needed it."  
  
"The answer is simple. I have waited too long for you, to see you harmed. We obviously can't wear the rings, for the glow is conspicuous, but I needed to be able to keep you safe. This way you have the ring when you need it, but no one will know it is there."  
  
"Oh Draco! That is so sweet of you!" She gave him a thank you kiss after making sure no one was standing outside of the compartment. They started talking about the new DADA teacher, wondering who it would be. Soon after, they arrived at Hogwarts. They found the prefect carriage and waited for Justin and Padma.  
  
"Don't forget. Prefect bathroom at 9. " Draco nodded. Padma and Justin joined them, and they set for the bumpy ride.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ That's it for chapter 6! Next chapter: school starts and snape gets sneaky I'm really sorry for the long wait! My computer crashed not once but twice, while writing this, and a lot of stuff has been going on. I will update ASAP but im not sure how soon that will be. Please review, not that many from the last chapter. Hina- wow you really scared me this time. I didn't remember mentioning anything about Sharukh…o well.. but I got the name from my Indian friend…and it is the one from bollywood. And thanks for the picture. The link didn't work, but it's the thought that counts. Nancy- yes mia is Hermione hehe. Cya 2morrow! Shini-Hi – glad you like it! D/hr is my favorite too! Tavi-u didn't review! I'm expecting an extra long one this time missy! O and remind me to give u the summer reading list, its in my backpack.  
  
Thanx for reading! 


	9. another AN

Sorry guys, this isn't a chapter, but I just wanted to let y'all know that I changed my username because I hate the number thing they did! I'm working on the next chapter, though summer reading is slowing me down a bit. Love you all! ::xXxmandyxXx:: 


End file.
